The first daughter
by Birdiewordy
Summary: Gabriella belongs to a rich and popular family, she is the only girl in the family and she's just been told thats shes going to have to date her worst enemy. Co-wrote with nesquick-s-trailer inside
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Guys _**_nesquick-s and I have decided to co-write a story And here is the trailer for it. PS this is nesquick-s first story _

**The First Daughter **

**Bold is people talking**  
_Italics is people doing things_  
normal is the narration

Gabriella is surrounded by her family, she has five brothers, a father and a step-mother.  
Four of her brothers go to college all have dated and then married Cheerleaders.

_A handsome man is standing at the front of a church and saying his vows._

They are all on the Basketball team and that basketball team have never lost a game. They are the most popular guys on campus.

_Shows them laughing and mucking around with a crowd of people_

Her father is famous in the business world and for handling the pressure but he is a man with no sense of humour.

_Shows a middle aged man in a expensive suit walking into a bank_

Years ago he and his wife decided to have a girl, they finally had they're first daughter...  
But the joy was short lived His wife died on a trip to Paris, France.

_Shows a picture of the family standing around a coffin. A young girl is clinging to it and crying her eyes out._

She had to grow up with out a mother until her father thinking it would be for the best married another lady.

_Shows Her father standing up the front of a church with a blonde woman._

As the years went by the Montez family became more and more famous. They were photographed every where and had been on TV a lot.

_Shows Gabriella and one of her brothers talking to a TV talk show host._

She was soon known as the first Daughter to press. They paid thousands of dollars just for one photo of her.  
They lived mainly in LA until they had to move to a city in new mexico.

_The family getting on a plane while being madly photographed by the media_

She had to go to a new school...East high.

Soon she was the most popular girl in the school.

_Gabriella is walking down the hallway surrounded by people._

But there was a problem she hated the golden boy of the school.  
Troy bolton

* * *

He was just a guy.

**"sup guys"**

No wrong he's East highs Golden boy  
Troy Bolton

_Him walking down a hallway surronded by people_

He was loved by the girls

**"OMG Troy Bolton Just smiled at me"**

Except for one

_Gabriella Slaps Troy_

The one girl that he had to date...

That he wanted to date...

_Gabriella walks by troy ignoring him_

Or does she have a little something going for the guy that she has to date

_Troy and Gabriella Smiling at each other_

Will she do what her father wants her to do or will she stick up her nose

Will he be able to get her to at lest be his friend or something more.

* * *

_Ok so there it is go out and review people...you know you want to_

_Steph and Sara_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys this it the first chapter….we hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: Sorry no can do we don't own._

_The lights flashed; the audience went wild…… And Oprah walked out waving to all the 40 year old mothers in the audience and sat in an arm chair. Her hair was out and flowing down her back in a mass of curls she was wearing an expensive white top with a black shirt. On her feet she had a pair of peep toe high heels._

"_Thank you, Thank you" she waved once again "Today I would like you all to welcome one of my favorite young Stars. She is known as the IT girl, the first daughter. She is one of the most photographed teens around appearing on more magazines than Madonna. Her father is a multibillionaire her brothers play for the larkers. Would you all please welcome Gabriella Montez" With the last words the mothers went wild once again and Gabriella walked out waving from back-stage. She was even more stunning than Oprah her Black hair was up in a messy bun with wisps falling down around her face. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a turquoise silk top that showed off her tan. She had a bit of light make-up on but only to emphasize her natural beauty. Her large brown eyes stood out and her small lips showed off her cheek-bones. In other words she looked perfect. _

"_Hello everyone it's great to be here." Her perfect white teeth were shown to the audience in a stunning smile._

"_It's good to have you here Gabriella" Oprah returned with a smile almost to match. "Don't you all think" she motioned to the crowd to go wild and that was exactly what they did. _

_Gabriella giggled loving the attention. "Thank you all" _

"_So Gabriella I hear you have taken to sponsoring a child in South Africa?" Oprah asked_

"_Yes I think it's just a wonderful way to give back to people and making some lives happier and better than they were." _

"_Do you recommend other people to do this?"_

"_Oh yes it makes you feel so much better. Or at lest it made me feel so much better" She flashed a smile at the audience who all smiled back at her. "It only costs 40 a month for food, clothing, medicine and school plus lots more. I suggest that you go and sponsor one as it is so rewarding to get letters from them."_

"_Well there we have it folks Gabriella Montez on Sponsoring a child." Oprah Laughed and smiled at one of the cameras. Her face became serious suddenly and she asked the question everyone had been wondering "So Gabriella is there any special person in your life at the moment?"_

"_No, no, no I'm waiting for the right man to come along really but I must say that I'm surrounded by enough men at the moment." She laughed _

"_Yes with your four brothers and a father I'm sure you are. How does it feel to be surrounded by them?"_

_Gabriella smiled "Well some times they can be as annoying as any normal brothers but with more money" The crowd laughed "but I do love them a lot"_

_Oprah nodded in approval, no wonder people love her; she is so sweet and loving plus she always looks good. _

"_They are very protective of me; so basically just like any normal brothers"_

"_Well lucky you, I'm sure there are people out there who are jealous of you for having such handsome and successful brothers."_

"_Are they really?" She really looked shocked, what a wonderful person._

"_Yeah I'm sure there are. Well thank you for joining us today Gabriella it was a pleasure like always."_

"_No thank you" she smiled at everyone and waved at the camera. _

* * *

"How was your day honey?" A handsome man in an expensive gray suit walked over to me.

"Ok daddy, I had that interview with Oprah." I looked up into his brown eyes from were I was reclining on the couch of our TV room.

"Did it go well?"

"I think so. But I'm not to sure you can never tell, can you?" I asked him not to sure

"Well it depends on who the interviewer is. Have you seen your step-mum?"

"Yep she's baking" he nodded and with a sly grin he left the room. Ok in truth she wasn't really baking anything like apple pie like the little old lady down the lane. She was baking herself…gross I know. But she really must keep up her tan even if she gets Skin cancer. You might notice that I don't really like my step-mum and who would she only married my dad because his is rich. But don't tell him because it would just break his heart…again.

The last time his heart broke was when mum died but I don't really want to go into that other wise I think I might burst into tears.

I went back to watching the TV; Oprah was over now and nothing was on but then again this was daytime TV.

Getting up I stretched my back and walked out of the room in to the kitchen were Cassia our maid was feeding Adam (My four year old step-brother) his afternoon tea.

"Gabi, Gabi look at this" Adam pointed to what was on the large wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. I walked over and saw it was a picture that he had drawn of our family. He had made us all have very big heads.

I giggled "This is so good Adam."

He grinned "You can have it I drawed it for you"

"Aw thanks"

"When is everyone getting here?" He asked referring to our weekly family get-together

"Soon, are you ready to verse Luke and mike in a game of b-ball?"

He clapped his dirty, dirt covered hands together in excitement. "Yes" he shouted.

"Adam please are you going to finish your afternoon tea or not?" Cassia asked him

His face fell "Of cause I am" he looked at her like she had said some thing stupid.

"Have fun bro I have to go have a shower" I started to walk over to the door on the other side of the room. Looking back I saw his face covered in yogurt I laughed at the sight. What a funny one four years old and he still can't eat properly.

* * *

"Pass the bread?" Mike shouted over the noise of our family eating. Luke passed it over to him, they were both still in their Larkers uniform as they had just come back form practice.

"Thanks"

We were all sitting around the table eating Italian. Our Family looked very similar each of us had Tanned skin, Brown eyes and Black hair except for Adam and my Step-mum who both had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"So mike, why isn't Claire here?" my dad asked him

"Well she had that cheerleading judging thing on remember"

"Are yes,"

All of my brothers minus Adam are dating cheerleaders and in the case of Mike married them; I guess it was who they spent a lot of time with since they all played B-Ball. Eric and Jarred were in they're last year of college and they played on the team there. You could call it a family business playing B-ball that is.

"Gabi how was the interview today?" Eric asked me from across the table

"Oprah said that there were a lot of jealous people in America because I had such handsome brothers. Personally I can't see why but still." Everyone burst out laughing; it was a family joke that people loved us. We could never see why people always wanted to be us; we're just your average family.

"Has any of you seen my hair dryer?" My step-mum asked as she wandered into the room and sat down next to dad at the head of the table.

"No sorry"

"Nope"

"Cant help"

Our replies varied but they all meant the same thing, No. Of cause she wasn't to know that Jarred and Eric had hid it under her bed but who were we to tell her.

_Please review_

_Steph and Sara_

* * *

Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: we don't own HSM isn't it obvious_

* * *

_Montezgirl: Hey angle_

_Angleoftheklark: Hey Ella Bella_

_Montezgirl: hey when r u going to 4get that nickname I've had it sine I was 5_

_Angleoftheklarks:_ _when u 4get mine and start calling me angle……wait that is my nickname…sorry Ella I 4got_

_Montezgirl: ur such a blonde _**(no offence)**

_Angleoftheklarts: hey your mums a blonde_

_Angleoftheklarts: opps sorry I 4got, I'm so stupid ur so right _

_Montezgirl: ur not dumb anyways u wanta go shopping my dad doubled my money_

_Angleoftheklarks: k sounds like fun AND THAT IS SO COOL I WISH MY DAD WAS LIKE UR's_

_Montezgirl: yeah well there's some bad news as well_

_Angleoftheklarts: oh no what is it_

_Montezgirl: I'll tell u later…gtg cya_

_Angleoftheklarks: bie wait should I call Ashley?_

_Montezgirl: yeah do that cya_

* * *

"Miss Montez over here."

"Can you give us a smile Gabriella?"

"Can you give us an interview?"

I got out of my car and waved at the press, this was insane they were everywhere. I guess they had heard the news. A part of the Montez family was moving out of LA; headline news. I knew it would be on the covers of all the news papers and magazines by tomorrow. I smiled at thought we really were very important to LA.

I made my way over to the front of the mall and over to where Ashley was standing.

"Hey Gabriella" she ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "So what's the big news?"

I took a deep breath "I'm moving"

"What! NOWAY!" she screamed in my ears.

"Calm down ash, I still want to be able to hear by the end of our shopping trip you know. I'll tell you all about it when Angie gets here. Where is she by the way? I thought I said for you guys to meet here."

She smiled sheepishly at me "Sorry G, like my bad"

We waited there for a few more minutes while the press was busy getting pictures of me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late but Gabi what's this I hear about you moving" Angie yelled at me as she ran across the car park.

"Wow keep it down I don't want the whole world to know everything just yet. Lets go shopping first and then I'll tell you. Hey wait how did you know I was moving?"

"Oh come on the whole car park did" Angie or as we like to call her angle said

"Lets just go in and then I'll tell you" I managed to say, now the whole world will know that I'm moving oh great just what I wanted.

* * *

"Ok so tell us" Ashley said leaning further over the table we were sitting around.

Angle nodded taking a sip from her vanilla milkshake.

We had just finished four hours of shopping and were taking a break in one of the cafes in the mall. Surrounded by bags; I told them what had happened in my room that morning.

"I had been sitting on my bed" I started before I was interrupted

"Ooo I love that bed you are so lucky to have it" Ashley squealed, and who wouldn't want a kings sized bed covered in red silk sheets and golden blankets and pillows.

* * *

_When I heard dad knock on the door, _

"_Come in" I shouted. _

_He walked in and crossed the floor to sit on part of my bed. He ran his hand through his hair, looking nervously around the room he started to talk._

"_Look honey I have some news" my head whipped up at that, the last time he had said those words was when mum had died._

"_What's wrong? Who's died? Not Eric; please not Eric. Or Adam is he ok?" I said rapidly_

"_No calm down Gabi it not that"_

_I sighed, thank goodness "you scared me daddy. What is it though?"_

_He took a deep breath "Gabi, honey we're moving" he moved to cover his ears with his hands._

"_WHAT!!" I screamed at him "MOVING; HOW CAN WE BE MOVING?"_

"_Look Gabriella calm down" _

"_CALM DOWN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN; WE'RE MOVING" I yelled at him, I took a deep breath "Where? When? And why? Daddy." _

"_Well we're moving to Albuquerque, next month and because the company needs me. Look honey it's not that bad you can see Sharpay again."_

"_I guess but still I have to leave Angie and Ashley and all my other friends"_

"_They can come visit Gabi"_

"_Ok………… does this mean I have to go to school?" I was worried I had always been home schooled before no way was I going to a public school._

"_Yes" he paused waiting for me to say anything but I didn't "its called east high; your brothers went to it. Now that I think about they practically ruled the place" _

_That didn't surprise me they were like that, they were handsome, nice and above all good at basketball. _

"_So I'm guessing that this school likes basketball" I already knew the answer but daddy had been looking at me like he needed me to say something_

_He grinned "you could say so."_

"_Daddy, do I have any chance of getting out of this move?"_

_His grin slipped off his face as I said that "I'm sorry honey but no."_

_I sighed "Alright then daddy"_

"_Good girl, now because you've been so good about this I'm going to add another two thousand to your card" he leaned over and kissed me on the head and then got up from my bed._

"_Thanks daddy cya later"_

"_Bye sweetie" then he walked out of the room_

_I walked around the room and ended up at my window. Looking out of it I wasn't sure that I could cope leaving LA. This was my life and we're just getting up and moving._

_Wait the company! What did he mean the company needed him down there? They have never ever needed him to get up and move before without him asking everyone if it was ok by us. _

_He always asked first, he never made the decision with out asking us. _

_What is going on?_

* * *

"Yeah you're right every other time he asked you all before you moved. What's up with this?" Angle said with a confused look on her face.

I sighed and said "I have no idea, no idea at all"

"Hey do you think that there's going to be some hot boys there?" Ashley asked, Typical Ash always thinking of boys.

Both Angie and I groaned.

* * *

_People magazine was right there and in the action when the Montez family announced that they were moving to Albuquerque. One of our people managed to score an interview with the lovely Miss Montez._

_Interviewer in normal italics_

_**Gabriella in bold italics **_

_So Gabriella what did you do when you first heard that you were moving?_

_**Well like any normal person I freaked out big time; I mean all my friends are here in LA. It's practically my life. But then I remembered that I have friends down there so yeah.**_

_Really who are they? And how do you know them?_

_**Well I used to live down there when I was younger and they are Sharpay Evens and Chad Danforth also Amanda Bynes and Amber Steward.**_

_Do you have to go to school down there?_

_**Yeah I get to go to the local high school, with Sharpay and Chad which will be fun. But I'm really nervous about it. (Giggles) I've never been to a real school before. I've always been home school so it's a bit scary really.**_

_What's the schools name?_

_**Well sorry I'm not allowed to tell you that. I don't think the teachers would really like it if the paparazzi suddenly turned up in the middle of a class and started to take photos of me (laughs)**_

_About that how do you feel about being the most photographed person in LA?_

_**Well I don't really like it but if it makes people happy to see what I do then I guess it's all right. Though I do wish it wasn't so much, they could catch me with food on my face or something like that. (Giggles…again)**_

_Yeah it can be a bit like that cant it. Are you looking forward to going and living there? _

_**Well yes and no, I'm looking forward to it in a sense that I get to see all the old people and places I grew up with but then no because as I said LA is my life.**_

_Thank you Gabriella for your time, I hope that you enjoy going to live down there._

_**Thanks nice talking to you.**_

* * *

_There we go another chapter done and gone...please review_


End file.
